


Family Isn't Always Blood

by Anxiouslykitty



Series: Christmas 2020 [7]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Friendship, Gen, Secrets, Support, chosen family, failure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiouslykitty/pseuds/Anxiouslykitty
Summary: Nadine didn't tell anyone she moved back to D.C, but she still gets a visit from Secret Service on Christmas morning.
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord & Nadine Tolliver
Series: Christmas 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074266
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Family Isn't Always Blood

Nadine had made the move back to D.C. quietly, She had thought that she was truly ready for retirement and that being near Roman would make everything better. However, it didn't take long for her to realize she was wrong. When the baby was born she tried to help Roman, but they just couldn’t push past the years of silence. The more hurtful his comments became the more she pulled away until they were barely talking and she was just living somewhere she didn’t like to be close to someone who didn’t really like her. She had opted to move back to D.C. and planned to start teaching at Georgetown in the Fall.

When she had moved back a few weeks ago she had thought about reaching out to some of the people from the 7th floor. When she had gotten settled in though she couldn’t convince herself to reach out. In the two years she had been away she had slowly stopped reaching out to most of them. It had become harder and harder to not tell them how sad she was and that she had regretted her choice and she didn’t want to put that on any of them. So she had kept to herself and now she was alone in a small townhouse near the Georgetown campus.

She had invited her sister down for Hanukkah, but now it was Christmas and she was really feeling the loneliness of her life. She was sitting on her couch drinking coffee when she heard a loud knock on the door followed by the door bell. She wasn’t sure who could possibly be knocking on her door on Christmas, but she got up and went to answer it anyway. It wasn’t even lunch time and she couldn’t imagine who would be out knocking on random doors this early. She opened the door to a man who was most obviously security of some type.

“Nadine Tolliver” the man asked.

Nadine was hesitant to confirm her identity. Years of traveling with diplomatic security told her this man was security of some type, but it also told her that she should be very wary of strange men who know too much information. 

“Yes” Nadine confirmed hesitantly.

“Secret Service ma’am” the man flipped down a badge. “Your presence is requested by the President.”

Nadine didn’t know how Elizabeth had found out that she had moved back, but she wasn’t overly surprised. 

“Is this a request or are you going to put me in the car whether I say yes or no” Nadine asked.

“My instructions were to bring you to The White House” he informed her. “The request part was my addition.”

She gave him a small smile and thought for a minute. Nothing good could come of this. Why Christmas of all days would Elizabeth play her hand that she knew she was back in D.C.? What sneaky thing did she have planned?

“Can I change” Nadine asked.

The agent nodded his head and she disappeared back into the house to change quickly into something more presentable for going to The WHite House to see the President. She knew this wasn’t a professional call, but still she felt obligated to look her best. In under ten minutes she was in the car and on her way to The White House.

When they arrived at The White House Nadine was escorted by an aide to the residence. As they got to the door to the residence Nadine stopped. 

“Are there a lot of people in there” Nadine hesitantly asked the aide.

“The family is here and there are some others” the aide nervously answered.

“I know this may sound strange, but could you let the President know that I am here” Nadine asked. “Can you ask her if she could please come out here instead?”

The aide looked confused at the request, but when Nadine seemed unlikely to move any further she went into the residence to pass along the request. Nadine knew it was slightly childish to not want to go in there with whoever else might be present, but she couldn’t seem to make herself do it. Less than an hour ago she was under the impression that nobody knew she was back in D.C. and now multiple people knew she was back and it was a bit much to wrap her head around.

After a couple minutes she heard the door open again and she turned around. Elizabeth closed the door behind her and came striding over with her arms out.

“Nadine I’m so glad to see you” Elizabeth greeted wrapping her arms around Nadine.

Nadine was caught off guard and hesitated for a minute before returning the embrace.

“Madam President” Nadine greeted.

“Why don’t you come inside everybody’s waiting” Elizabeth invited.

“How did you know I was back in D.C.” Nadine asked.

Elizabeth smirked and put her hands on her hips.

“I was going to wait to interrogate later, but I guess we can start now” Elizabeth joked. “Why didn’t you tell anybody that you moved back to D.C.?”

Nadine shifted nervously and crossed her arms around her middle. She hadn’t really wanted to tell Elizabeth of all people her reasons for moving back to D.C. She could feel Elizabeth watching her waiting for a response.

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Nadine responded. “You may not have noticed but you have a pretty important job.”

“I know I haven’t been the best about keeping in touch during the campaign and then once I was in office, but you’ve never been a burden” Elizabeth explained. “You’re a friend Nadine. You’re family.”

“Why today” Nadine asked.

“It’s Christmas,” Elizabeth explained. “I couldn’t celebrate knowing that you were alone.”

“How did you know I was alone” Nadine asked.

“I called everyone to find out if they had heard from you and when nobody had I knew that it wasn’t just me you hadn’t told about your return to D.C.” Elizabeth answered.

“You certainly did a lot of investigation without just contacting me” Nadine quipped.

“I was trying to let you come to me in your own time” Elizabeth explained. “I figured you had a reason for not reaching out. Henry tried to talk me out of dragging you here today, but I just couldn’t enjoy Christmas knowing you were alone. You know it’s not in my nature to not meddle.”

“I would have reached out. I just…”Nadine stammered.

“Why did you come back to D.C.” Elizabeth asked again.

A few tears escaped Nadine’s control and slipped down her cheeks. She quickly tried to wipe them away. Elizabeth gently put her hand on Nadine’s arm.

“Hey” Elizabeth cooed.

“I made a mistake and I was embarrassed to tell anyone that I had failed,” Nadine whispered.

“I highly doubt that you failed at anything” Elizabeth encouraged.

“Roman and I aren’t speaking again. I’m a terrible mother” Nadine whimpered. 

Elizabeth wrapped Nadine in a strong hug and Nadine let her. It wasn’t something that she would normally be comfortable with, but it felt good. She had missed having this kind of support. She let Elizabeth rub her back and hold her while she tried to stop her tears. She barely registered the sound of the door opening. Elizabeth turned them so that Nadine was completely blocked from the door by her body. The pitter-patter of little feet registered to Nadine at the same time that a little arm wrapped around one of her legs. She pulled away from Elizabeth just enough to look down and see Joanna clinging to her and Elizabeth. The little girl looked up at both of them and smiled.

“Hugs” Joanna said.

Nadine pulled completely away from Elizabeth and wiped her face. She tried to get as many of the tears off as possible. She didn’t dare look to the door because she knew Daisy would be standing there. It was one thing to have Elizabeth see her cry, but she was a little embarrassed to have Daisy see her. The rest of the old staff were like her children, she didn’t want them to see how much pain she was in. Elizabeth reached down and picked up Joanna who snuggled into her arms.

“Can we do presents now” Joanna asked Elizabeth quietly.

“I don’t know, let's ask Nadine,” Elizabeth whispered.

Joanna turned to look at Nadine and reached out for her. Nadine took a step closer and Joanna put her hand on Nadine’s face. It was just for a second, but it made Nadine’s heart swell. Just as quick as she had done it her little hand dropped away.

“Can we do presents now” Joanna asked innocently.

Nadine looked to Elizabeth who gave her a quick nod and leaned her head towards the door in invitation.

“Yes, let's go on in” Nadine replied.

Elizabeth set Joanna down and let her run back inside. She looped her arm in Nadine’s and pulled her along to follow. Everyone else knew Nadine was coming and they had all seen Elizabeth step out after the aide had announced Nadine’s arrival. Elizabeth had been clear that no big fuss was to be made so that Nadine didn’t get embarrassed. Surprisingly everyone listened. Hugs were given out slowly and nobody ambushed with questions. They all sat around and enjoyed each other's company. Watching Joanna and Chloe open presents and then being equally surprised when gifs were passed to each of the adults by Henry. Even Nadine had a present which almost made her start to cry again. She couldn’t help to think how silly she had been to forget that she had this family here for her anytime she needed.


End file.
